This invention relates to a method of transmission, in particular for wireless local area networks (LAN).
Wireless LAN systems operate carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) protocol to facilitate multiple access by time sharing of a channel. The principle is to disallow transmission on a radio channel that is determined by reception to be busy, particularly with transmissions of the same type.
The problem with this protocol is that it prevents operation in particular scenarios where the generation of interference would be acceptable, for example where a victim receiver receives a signal that is strong enough to overcome that interference.